No Money?!
by Selphie-88
Summary: It all started when Schu tried to be helpful...then all chaos insued.


Selphie_88's fanfic. No Money?!  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Weiss kreuz, Brad, Nagi, Schuldich, and Farfello.  
They belong to Project Weiss and Takehito Koyasu and to whom ever I did not met ion. And don't sue me cause' you will be sorry. Also This Fanfic has some yoi involving Schu-schu and Farfie, and in this fanfic they don't have there powers. (I kinda didn't follow the 'Weiss Kreuz' storyline. I think it's called an AU fic then, right?) Also, if this bears any resemblance to someone else's fanfic, it's coincidental cause I've only read like two or so Weiss fanfics. Please read and review!!  
Oh, yeah please excuse all the grammar mistakes. My older sister refused to edit this story. (I guess they must be bad, huh?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One day as Schu-schu got the mail he tripped on a rock and dropped some mail, of course he did not notice that he had drooped on of the most important letters and was going to regret it. He just continued to the front door. When Schu entered Brad was working on his Computer right next to Nagi who was sending Viruses to all his classmates. Good morning Bradie-sama!!! I got the mail for you! Brad about to reply with is morning speech about how everyone should call him Crawford, stopped and said "are you joking?" "Not at all see!" "Well thanks...I guess, but I still hate you." " Schu giggled as he plopped down beside brad on a chair and read off the mail "Junk, Bill, Junk, and A letter for Nagi?" Nagi whose eyes where glued to his computer turned to Schu-schu a snatched it from his hand and quickly began to open it. It read *DUMBASS!* "who is it from?" Brad questioned not even looking at Nagi. "Oh, A good friend from class I will just send him an e-mail to thank him" Nagi said in a mutter and put the letter down for every one to see. Schu bursts out laughing and falls back on to the floor knocking over the chair and all the mail with him to the floor. Farfello enters the room with a smirk as blood drips from the corner on his mouth down his chin. Farfello reaches for Schu who is still laughing non stop and helps him up to his feet and hands Brad the mail. Brad looking though the mail stopped and screamed "WHAT!?" Schu, who had stopped laughing, looked at him with a question and so did Farf. "What's wrong Bradie-sama?!" Schu asked as he picked up the chair and turned it up right. "Where it the letter from Taketori I was supposed to get, I get it every mouth on the same day and its been happening for five years straight!" "Maybe he forgot about it and is sending it to you in a few days." Farfello suggested. "No Taketori never forgets and he even told me at work yesterday reassuring that it was coming." Brad said in a harsh voice, while looking around on the ground to see if Schu dropped it. "Well he probably made a false accusation" Schu said as he put his arm on Farfello's left shoulder. Well if you want to eat I suggest you start looking for it.   
  
  
*meanwhile*   
  
out side the pile of letters that Schu dropped blew around the yard, the wind   
blew so hard that the only letter that blew away was the letter from Taketori and landed in   
the street just before a Semi-truck hit it with no hesitation. Back at the apartment the place was destroyed, Farfello had fun looking for the letter and said its just like looking for a place on his body where there was not a scar. Schu had fun cause he found most of his junk that was lost for years in or under the couch like his lucky watch that was not so luck any more because grape juice was spilled all over it and had stopped working ever since he was Baking a cake and dropped it in. And Schu found the birthday card for Farf that dripped blood when you opened it. Nagi was having fun because he found all his old computer extensions and a few computer chips. Brad was horrified to see how messy the apartment was, but it look so neat. "Hey guys did you find any thing yet?" as he searched the room. I found it! Farfie yelled! You did Brad said, yes Brad, Farfello said as he held up his missing pocketknife. Brad *facevaulted* as he regained his strength he looked at the front door as if he was waiting for someone to knock on the door. "Why the long face Bradie?!" Schuldich questioned, as he got up from the floor where he was sorting though his pile of junk. The doorbell rang as Schu-schu walked over to Brad. Brad answered the door, it was there Japanese neighbor who always played loud and obnoxious Japanese music. Hi, Mr. Crawford I presume. I found this on the front lawn, as he handed Brad his mail that Schu-schu dropped earlier. Thank you Mr. Sakunji as he took the letters and slowly closed the door. Farfello and Nagi both ran behind the couch, Brad turned around and his face was almost a blood red. SCHULDICH!!!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!he screamed as he pulled out his gun and started shooting in schu's direction. Schu-schu dropped to the floor and tried to defend him self with his arms in front of his face. After a minute Brad finally ran out of bullets and put his gun away. Brad headed for the kitchen to the counter to sort though the mail. Schuldich rose to his feet a bit shaky, Farfello ran to his side to catch Schu just as he was about to fall. Farfie hugged Schuldich tight, "Are you ok your not hurt are you, why I....I..will kill that.." And before Farfie could say anything Schuldich interrupted and said "No...I...I'm fine." and Schuldich hugged Farfello even tighter. Nagi got up and went into the kitchen to see what brad was doing. As Nagi entered Brad was just sitting there. "What's the matter Brad?" "Its gone.....Its gone....The letter is gone its not here! as he slammed his fist on the counter and chips of the counter top flew on the ground. "What was in the letter?" Farfello asked as he walked into the kitchen. "It was this the months pay check, 9,500$ and now its gone...."Brad said as he looked to Schuldich, who was just entering the kitchen. "Im sorry Brad I lost your pay..." Schuldich said as he looked at Brad and then a tear ran down his face. It's ok Schu its not entirely your fault I mean I didn't even get the mail to day so I guess we will just have to make do with what we got, as he pulled out his wallet and started to count his money "We have 46,000 yen."  
  
[Authors note:  
Don't ask but, in MY FANFIC every thing is very expensive. And 46,00 yen is not a lot to last a month. not that I'm an economic know-it-all either. I don't pay the bills around my house...so I don't really know how far money goes...]  
  
Two days later, The house was clean and neat like always. mean while Schu-schu was patching up the spots the wall where Brad had shoot his bullets. Nagi was trying to find a web site that told you how to eat with very little money. And Brad was trying to fix the counter piece that broke off the counter top. Farfello was sent out to get food that was edible. When Farfello got home he had to put the food away. While he was taking the food out, Brad was watching him and noticed that all that he brought home was cheep junk food from the Dollar store. "HEY! where is the rest of the money I gave you, I at least gave you 5,000 yen and all this crap would be worth 2,000 yen, Where is it! Brad yelled like he always did. Oh, don't worry Brad I used it for a good cause. "Here" Farfie handed Schu the bag as he walked into the Kitchen. Schu grabbed the bag and pulled out the new "Gory Action Figure", "when you squeeze his stomach something that looks like blood really comes out of his head!" "Thank You Farfie-chan I always wanted this!!" Schuldich said in cheerful voice. But what is this in the bag as he pulled out "Gory Action Figure's side kick" "That one's mine, when you squeeze his head something that looks like blood comes out of his stomach! Lets go try 'em out! Farfello said as the two happily ran to Farfello's room and started to play. Brad was so ticked off that he broke the counter top agian and so he just gave up and started to put the rest of the food away. A few hours later it was late at night, and Brad was watching TV and decided to check on Schu and Farf. so he went to Farfello's room where he last saw them, they both fell asleep playing with there action figure's and there was a new stain on the carpet where they were playing and it some what looked like blood. So he covered them with a blanket, left the room and turned off the light. He went to the kitchen where Nagi last, was and saw that he fell asleep while he was on the computer, Brad walked over to where Nagi was and he turned off the computer. Brad carried Nagi to his bed room and tucked him in to bed he kissed him on the forehead good night and turned the light off. as he walked down the hall to the living room he whispered "Good night guys".  
  
  
Authors note:  
  
If you like my FIRST fanfic ever! than e-mail me at Selphie_88@hotmail.com.  
And if you really liked it and want me to continue the story (or write a completely new one) then tell me! 


End file.
